Way back into love
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: [gazette,RxR]O problema em falar de amor de uma forma tão clara é que o medo de revelar esse sentimento é uma barreira enorme.
1. Escrevendo versos

**Título: **Way back into love

**Shipper: **Reita x Ruki

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Beta: **Samara.Obrigada amor.

**Sinopse: "**O problema em falar de amor de uma forma tão clara é que o medo de revelar esse sentimento é uma barreira enorme."

**N/A- **Era uma oneshot,acabei divindo em duas partes,está aí a primeira,espero que gostem,comentários são amor.

* * *

**Parte I - Escrevendo versos**

Ruki riscou pela quinta vez o mesmo verso, bufando cansado logo em seguida.

Aquilo não estava funcionando, não importava quantas vezes ele já tivesse dito a si mesmo que uma hora iria conseguir.

Sozinho no estúdio desde às seis da manhã, a única coisa que o cantor havia conseguido produzir eram copos e mais copos sujos de café, sem no entanto escrever 5 palavras para formar alguma maldita frase que pudesse ser usada para ao menos... começar a letra da música nova.

Olhou para o relógio levemente frustrado ao notar que as horas de vantagem já haviam acabado e que logo os outros chegariam para o ensaio.

"_Que o Kai não pergunte como anda a letra..."_ pensou levemente irritado consigo mesmo.

Ele não era assim, na verdade ele tinha uma certa facilidade para escrever, sempre sentia-se inspirado, era quase como se fazer as letras para a banda fosse a sua terapia.

Ruki colocava seus sentimentos, suas experiências de vida, seus ideais e suas opiniões, e as pessoas gostavam.

Não dessa vez, eles iriam para o estúdio gravar o single novo e nada, simplesmente nada estava pronto.

Uruha e Aoi cuidaram da composição, e mesmo o guitarrista loiro sempre fazendo tudo em cima da hora dessa vez ele entregou a melodia com uma antecedência assustadora.

A porta se abriu e o vocalista afastou os olhos da folha de papel em branco que pousava em seu colo, largando a caneta porque tinha certeza que se não tinha conseguido escrever nada sozinho, acompanhado conseguiria menos ainda.

Reita entrou na sala com uma expressão que mostrava claramente que ele não tinha tido uma das melhores noites de sua vida.

Olheiras debaixo dos olhos, os cabelos loiros sempre tão bem cuidados dessa vez bagunçados, além das camiseta um pouco amassada. Quando ele foi fechar a porta sem querer bateu o estojo do baixo na parede.

-Merda!

Ruki sorriu verdadeiramente para o outro, batendo a mão no lugar vago ao seu lado no sofá, num convite mudo para que Reita se acomodasse, e que foi prontamente aceito.

-Caiu da cama?

-Como sabe que estou aqui faz tempo?

Reita relaxou mais no sofá e apontou com uma das mãos o número exagerado de copos em cima da mesinha que estava próxima a eles.

-Ainda tem café aqui ou você conseguiu tomar tudo sozinho?

Ruki bateu uma das mãos na coxa do outro quando este fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Não se acostuma. - Disse brincalhão entregando ao baixista um copo da bebida quente.

Reita se ajeitou para não se queimar e começou a beber olhando o outro, que estava cabisbaixo, rabiscando qualquer coisa num bloquinho de papel.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que você tanto escreve aí?

-O que não aconteceu, você deveria dizer.

Ruki encarou o outro que o olhava confuso tentando entender as suas palavras. Vendo que não chegaria à uma conclusão, Ruki decidiu se explicar melhor.

-A letra, da música nova.

-Oh, sim, o que tem?

-Eu não terminei.

Reita tomou mais um gole fazendo uma careta e entendendo a situação do menor.

Kai estava meio... neurótico com esse lançamento novo.

Era a primeira vez que a música deles seria tema romântico de uma novela, por isso haviam exigências sobre o conteúdo da letra, e eles tinham que agradar. Todos sabiam o quanto singles de novela vendiam, não era bom perder uma chance dessas.

-Bem, você sabe que o Kai vai te encher o saco com isso né?

-Obrigado Reita.

O loiro riu e abraçou o menor, bagunçando seus cabelos, agora ruivos, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação.

-Nós ainda temos uns dias antes da gravação, você é bom nisso Ruki, vai conseguir terminar.

O vocalista desviou o olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse para onde Reita estava.

-Seria bom se eu conseguisse começar.

O loiro encarou o menor pronto para falar o quanto Kai iria pirar, e que ele tinha que estar pelo menos acabando já, mas decidiu que mais pressão só ia atrapalhar.

-Olha, calma, como eu disse você ainda tem alguns dias e...

-Mas o Kai...

-Deixa o Kai, só não se estressa, porque aí não sai nada mesmo.

Ruki olhou para o amigo agradecido, e sem pensar duas vezes o abraçou.

Reita sentiu o coração falhar uma batida com o contato tão repentino, e timidamente retribuiu o abraço, sentindo a respiração quente do outro no seu pescoço, acariciando de leve as costas do menor com a ponta dos dedos.

A porta se abriu mais uma vez, os outros três companheiros de banda entrando animados, logo em seguida parando ao ver a cena tão íntima.

Certo, eles sabiam que os dois eram melhores amigos, mas nunca era bom perder a chance de fazer alguma piadinha.

-Desculpa interromper essa cena de amor tão explícita, mas nós estamos aqui.

Os dois se separaram, Ruki corando de leve, evitando olhar para Reita, encarando os amigos e logo em seguida mostrando o dedo do meio.

-Uruha, quem te disse que você tinha vocação pra humorista? - Perguntou Reita irritado, saindo do sofá e indo até o seu baixo, conectando-o ao amplificador, sem encarar os outros.

Aoi deu uma risada discreta da cara de poucos amigos que o outro guitarrista fez e foi ajeitar sua guitarra também.

Kai foi até Ruki que ainda estava no sofá, agora com o rosto virado para ver Reita, enquanto esse tentava limpar qualquer coisa pequena demais para olhos humanos do seu baixo.

-Uhm... Ruki, eu queria saber se você...

-KAI!

O baterista deu um pulo de susto e olhou para o baixista que corria em direção a eles.

-Quê houve Reita?

-Eu... é... nós temos que conversar.

Ruki sorriu de leve.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

-Não é que...

-Então espera, eu preciso falar com o Ruki sobre a let...

-NÃO.

Uruha e Aoi pararam de conversar e passaram a prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo, curiosos pelo motivo de Reita estar conversando aparentemente aos berros.

O líder apenas encarou o baixista com um olhar desconfiado.

-Certo, vamos lá fora conversar então, depois nos falamos Ruki.

O vocalista suspirou e sussurrou um "valeu" pra Reita quando este virou para olhá-lo antes de sair da sala com Kai.

Uruha percebeu a comunicação dos dois e se preparou para fazer outro comentário, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Aoi o segurou pelo braço, forte, e quando ele o olhou interrogativamente recebeu um "Deixa eles" em resposta.

Ruki estava muito curioso sobre o que Reita iria dizer ao outro, e isso só aumentou quando alguns minutos depois eles voltaram.

Kai mais branco que o normal indo até a bateria, corando quando cruzou o olhar com o do vocalista.

-Certo, vamos ensaiar.

**x0x0x0x**

O dia havia sido muito cansativo.

Ensaio por horas e horas, com poucas pausas e horário de almoço reduzido pela metade.

Ruki estava tão curioso sobre o que Reita tinha dito ao baterista que nem ao menos estava se lembrando do problema incial, que era a letra da música.

Kai não o procurou o dia todo, e toda vez que se aproximava do baixista para saber o que o mais velho tinha dito este inventava alguma desculpa e se afastava.

Era tudo muito estranho, mas o ritmo pesado do ensaio não deu tempo o bastante para que ele considerasse a questão.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora de ir embora o vocalista esperou que todos arrumassem as suas coisas e ficou fazendo um pouco de hora na sala.

Ele sabia que Reita era sempre o último a sair, e queria falar com ele. A curiosidade estava matando-o.

Kai lançou um último olhar aos dois e saiu com os guitarristas, fechando a porta.

Reita sorriu meio de lado, sabendo o quanto Ruki era curioso, e o que ele iria perguntar, mas ele não teria essas respostas agora.

-Algum problema Ruki-chan?

Ruki arregalou os olhos sentindo o rosto esquentar pelo apelido, mas decidiu ignorar.

-Você tá vermelho?

-Reita baka. - Respondeu virando o rosto, já que o outro homem tinha se aproximado para verificar se o outro estava mesmo corando por conta de uma coisa tão simples.

-Tá, fala o que você quer, eu sei que você costuma sair correndo depois de um dia cansativo de ensaio.

O menor não queria que ficasse tão óbvio que ele estava ali apenas para matar sua curiosidade, era incrível como Reita o conhecia bem.

-Eu só quis te esperar hoje e...

-Ruki.

-Certo, o que você disse pro Kai que ele fugiu de mim o dia todo?

O loiro fez uma expressão pensativa, virou de costas e continuou a arrumar suas coisas, pronto para ir embora.

-Reita?

-Ah, Ruki. - Disse alto se virando de repente. - Sobre a letra da música, eu andei pensando, o que acha se eu ajudá-lo a escrever?

Ruki ficou realmente espantado.

Não esperava isso. Reita nunca demonstrou interesse em escrever nenhuma das letras antes, por que isso agora?

-É que eu tive umas idéias, e acho que sei por que você não tá conseguindo escrever. - Comentou como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do menor.

-Tá certo, eu acho que tudo bem.

-Okay, vamos pra sua casa?

Ruki levantou alarmado.

-Você quer começar hoje?

-Ruki, nós temos pouco tempo pra trabalhar.

O menor pareceu ponderar um pouco.

-Uhm... certo.

**Continua**


	2. Sem palavras

**Título: **Way back into love

**Shipper: **Reita x Ruki

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Beta: **Samara.Obrigada amor.

**Sinopse: "**O problema em falar de amor de uma forma tão clara é que o medo de revelar esse sentimento é uma barreira enorme."

**N/A- **Aniversário da Blowy é amanhã,mas vai como "presente" hoje mesmo,minha quase vizinha (?)

* * *

**Parte II- Sem palavras**

Ruki abriu a porta do apartamento, entrando e dando espaço para o outro fazer o mesmo.

Assim que o fizeram o vocalista correu até o sofá fechando uma revista caída e jogando-a a qualquer canto.

Reita sorriu divertido e pegou a revista do chão, rindo ainda mais abertamente ao notar que se tratava da publicação que ele próprio havia estampado, com o tão falado "traje de militar pra deixar as fangirls malucas", segundo Uruha.

-E-essa edição tem umas matérias bem interessantes. - Comentou Ruki com as bochechas coradas.

-Suponho que o fato do grande Reita estar em fotos incrivelmente sexys não tenha nada a ver, hã?

O vocalista riu debochado indo até o maior e acertando-lhe um tapa no braço.

Com o clima bem mais tranqüilo, Reita sentou-se acomodado na sala enquanto o dono da casa foi até a cozinha arranjar algo para comer e preparar café, muito café. Eles precisariam se pretendiam trabalhar sem cair no sono após um dia de ensaios tão cansativo.

Ruki voltou trazendo a bebida numa garrafa, e xícaras, além de uns salgadinhos, depositando tudo perto de onde estavam.

-Certo, Reita, eu nunca fiz isso em dupla, mas se vamos tentar é melhor você saber que eu...

O baixista levantou uma mão pedindo com o gesto que o outro parasse de falar, o que foi prontamente obedecido.

-Vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem, okay?

Quando Ruki abriu a boca para responder Reita se aproximou, e com a mão direita tirou um fio de cabelo que estava na frente dos olhos do menor.

Um sorriso tímido brotou dos lábios de ambos devido a proximidade, e que assim que notaram tentaram disfarçar.

O trabalho seria longo.

Uma exigência da emissora era que a letra falasse sobre amor, de uma forma pura e honesta, que faça o público suspirar cantarolando a canção enquanto assiste ao novo casal favorito na televisão.

-Certo, não pode ser assim tão complicado, o que acha de...

-Espera, espera, não fala.

Reita parou imediatamente o que ia dizer apenas para ver Ruki escrever rápido algumas frases no caderno que segurava firme entre os dedos pequenos.

-Droga!

-O quê?

-Não tá bom. - Suspirou esticando o caderno para que o outro pudesse ler o que estava escrito.

-É, acho que começar falando sobre a dor que se assemelha a morte quando se ama e não se é correspondido não passa a idéia principal de "esse é um single para uma novela adolescente água com açúcar".

Reita no instante seguinte se arrependeu do comentário.

Ruki estava riscando tudo de novo, suspirando nervoso, quase rasgando o papel. O rosto redondo vermelho de nervoso, pela fala irônica do amigo, pela incapacidade de ao menos começar.

-Hey, não fica assim, desculpa.

Os dois se olharam, e logo aquele sorriso bobo estava de novo nos lábios de ambos.

Ficaram assim alguns instantes, apenas se olhando, quase em adoração, como se quisessem decorar as feições do outro.

Um barulho irritante cortou o momento, fazendo com que os dois se assustassem, e se afastassem - mesmo que nem houvessem notado a aproximação.

Ruki atendeu o celular, girando os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Uruha do outro lado da linha.

-Uru, o que você quer?

_-O Reita ta aí?_

-Uhm, tá sim, por quê?

O vocalista pôde ouvir o riso alto de Aoi do outro lado da linha, e em seguida Uruha apenas se despediu e desligou.

-O que foi isso? - Perguntou divertido, voltando para perto do baixista, recuperando o pequeno caderno.

Reita apenas negou fingindo não saber, mas a verdade é que ele imaginou que os guitarristas fossem pegar no pé deles depois que Ruki foi óbvio o bastante quando ficou até mais tarde para falar com ele.

Algumas xícaras de café depois, explosões de raiva de Ruki, e crises de riso, a noite já avançava rumo a madrugada, e ainda assim, apesar das horas de divertimento a letra ainda não estava pronta.

-Reita, isso não está funcionando.

O loiro mais velho suspirou fundo. Sim, ele sabia que não estava.

Não era fácil escrever sobre o amor de uma maneira tão transparente quando se amava e não se podia falar a respeito.

-Ruki...

-Olha, eu agradeço sua ajuda, mas... simplesmente eu não posso fazer isso.

-...posso terminar? - Perguntou gentil, ignorando os protestos do outro.

O vocalista apenas assentiu com a cabeça, relaxando melhor no sofá.

-Eu acho que existe um problema, e por isso você não consegue escrever.

-Um problema?

-É, e eu estou com o mesmo problema, por isso não consigo te ajudar.

Ruki fez uma expressão tão infantil que Reita não pôde fazer nada além de sorrir, aproveitando o momento para se aproximar mais do outro, uma das mãos pousando inocentemente na perna dobrada do vocalista.

-O que além de falta de inspiração pode ser? - Perguntou enquanto franzia a testa, realmente tentando imaginar sobre o que o outro estava falando.

-Escrever sobre o amor, sem amar é quase uma missão impossível.

Reita observou as mudanças de cor no rosto do menor, como sua expressão passou de pensativa a lívida, quase como se não fosse capaz de processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

-Você acha que eu não... amo?

-Não é isso. - Respondeu sorrindo, subindo a mão da perna até a bochecha direita de Ruki. - O problema em falar de amor de uma forma tão clara é que o medo de revelar esse sentimento é uma barreira enorme.

O vocalista abaixou o olhar, não movendo o rosto, com medo de perder o contato tão quente que os dedos de Reita faziam com sua pele.

-Você tem medo de dizer a alguém que a ama Reita?

-E você Ruki, tem medo?

Quase como se o tempo tivesse parado, o silêncio que antecedeu as respostas que os dois tanto precisavam era tão grande, que nem mesmo o barulho dos carros que passavam na rua podia ser ouvido.

-Eu não sei se o que eu sinto por essa pessoa é certo.

-E se essa pessoa sentir o mesmo, ainda assim vai ser errado? - Perguntou Reita se aproximando ainda mais, as duas mãos segurando o rosto do menor, fazendo com que fosse impossível perder o contato visual.

Ruki não respondeu, apenas aproximou o rosto tocando de leve os lábios nos do outro.

Após o primeiro contato um beijo calmo e tímido se iniciou, Reita passou as mãos pelas costas do menor abraçando-o junto a ele, acariciando de leve a pele macia por baixo do tecido da camiseta.

O ritmo lento foi dando lugar ao desejo contido, e logo uma batalha de mãos, línguas e gemidos acontecia, o caderno em branco jogado, sem importância alguma no momento.

Palavra nenhuma precisava ser dita, respostas verbais não teriam o menor significado depois de tão óbvio sentimento revelado.

Os dois sabiam, os dois sempre esconderam, e também era óbvio que uma hora alguém teria que tomar uma atitude, mas nenhum deles podiam imaginar que uma daquelas novelas adolescentes seria o motivo inicial de tudo.

Os lábios de Reita desceram pelo pescoço do menor, beijando, lambendo, dando leves mordidas, sem no entanto deixar marca alguma.

-Uhm...Reita...

Ruki mordeu o lábio inferior impedindo que qualquer outro gemido escapasse, as mãos não mais tímidas puxando a camiseta do outro para cima, correndo as unhas na pele do peito exposta.

-Ru... calma...

O menor sorriu, os olhos tão escurecidos pelo desejo como os do outro.

-Reita... eu...

O baixista o calou com um beijo que acabou com o fôlego de ambos.

-Com calma, isso não vai ser assim, de repente, no sofá.

Ruki sorriu voltando ao abraço quente do maior, beijando-o como se quisessem compensar todo tempo que não teve o outro próximo assim.

Algum tempo depois abraçaram-se a acabaram adormecendo da maneira que estavam, no sofá, Reita deitado, Ruki aconchegado no peito do mais velho.

**x0x0x0x0x0x**

-Bom dia. - Saudou Ruki feliz, do outro lado da sala, sentado a mesa escrevendo sem parar.

Reita coçou os olhos, se espreguiçando, sentindo uma dor horrorosa nas costas por ter dormido de qualquer jeito, e não em sua cama tão macia.

-Bom dia, trabalhando?

O vocalista apenas sorriu, indo feliz até o baixista, sentando-se sem cerimônia no colo dele.

-Lê, eu acho que ficou ótimo.

Reita esfregou mais uma vez os olhos, ainda com sono, para só então notar que era da letra do single que Ruki falava.

A cada frase o baixista sentia como se seu coração se esquentasse de uma maneira gostosa, que o fazia querer gritar e beijar Ruki.

-Isso é... ficou lindo Ru-chan.

O menor apenas sorriu, dando um beijo de leve na testa de Reita e se levantou, indo em direção a cozinha, onde o barulho de torradas pulando da torradeira deixava claro que o café da manhã já estava sendo providenciado.

Quando voltou, trazendo um pouco de comida para o loiro mais velho, Ruki roubou um beijo suave dos lábios que tanto o haviam enlouquecido na noite anterior.

-Eu só consegui graças a você.

Reita sorriu emocionado, tocando a face do outro com a ponta dos dedos.

-Não é como se um peso enorme tivesse saído?

Ruki concordou silenciosamente.

-Eu já saí com outro homens, o problema nunca foi esse, você sabe né Rei-chan.

O loiro assentiu, num pedido mudo para que o outro continuasse.

-Eu me machuquei e sofri muito, imagina como eu fiquei quando percebi que gostava de você, quer dizer, como amar seu amigo? E se der errado, acabar a amizade? A banda?

-Shhh, não pensa nisso agora. - Sussurrou se aproximando e abraçando forte o vocalista, sentindo a respiração quente do menor no seu pescoço.

-Reita, o que você disse sobre...nós pro Kai? - Perguntou corando mediante do "nós" usado para se referir a ele e o baixista.

O loiro sorriu se afastando, ficando verdadeiramente sem graça.

-Eu disse que você estava atrasado na produção da letra porque não podia escrever enquanto estava algemado na minha cama,de olhos vendados, por isso era melhor ele nem tocar no assunto.

-Reita, você não fez isso! - Comentou indignado, batendo de leve no outro.

-Oh, eu fiz ,mas eu sabia que você não ia ficar bravo de verdade, porque eu estava determinado a me declarar pra você.

Ruki sentiu o rosto esquentar, feliz com as palavras de Reita.

Os dois se abraçaram novamente, curtindo o momento sem pressa, o café da manhã esquecido.

E escrever letras sobre amor nunca mais seria a mesma coisa.

**FIM**

**N/A²-**E antes que alguém cobre a falta de lemon...poxa gente,desde o começo classifiquei a fic como PG-13,nem ia ter mesmo,coisa açucarada só pra variar.

_**"**__I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere _

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end" 

Way back into love


End file.
